Inner Demons
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: Sora and his brother Vanitas are feared by everyone ever since Vanitas snapped several years ago and murdered a man. It is well known only Sora can control his brother, but what happens when Sora's own demons surface and he starts becoming like Vanitas?
1. Prologue

**Hello again! Well, I got hit with more inspiration. Ya know, sometimes I get annoyed by my imagination, but this time I'm just gonna role with it and not complain. I really hope this fic turns out good.  
**

* * *

I didn't know what had happened. One moment I was spending the day with my family at the park, and the next all hell broke loose. I later heard that an escapee from a nearby asylum had gunned down the park, but the circumstances didn't concern me, all I knew was that suddenly me and my twin were alone in the world. Both my parents were laying in a pool of blood and my father had the slightest smile on his face as I watched the light fade from his eyes. He looked directly at me and all I could do was cry as I saw how much pain he was in.

"Sora….I want you…..to take care of….your brother…"

With that said he stopped fighting and the light finally left his brown eyes. Not believing it I shook his shoulders and asked him to wake up. After all, I was only 7 and no 7 year old is ready to accept the death of his father. His silver hair was oddly limp and stained red at the tips from his own blood, and his dark skin look strangely pale. Crying even harder I kept shaking him even though I knew it wouldn't do anything. After a few minutes I stood up and walked over to my brother. He had his face buried in his arms and all I could see was his black hair. Taking a deep breath and squatted next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"V-Vani…."

He raised his head and stared at me with his bright yellow eyes pleadingly. After a moment he stood up and the two of us walked towards the exit of the park, hoping that this nightmare would end soon. As we got to the exit we saw a large group of people in a ring around someone else. Pushing through we saw the man who had brought on this nightmare holding a gun to the head of a woman. He was laughing crazily and muttering something we couldn't understand about hearts. I noticed my brother tense up and flicked my eyes in his direction. I saw the fear in his own eyes was gone and replaced by anger and rage, and for the first time in my life I didn't restrain him. I knew very well how dangerous my twin could be when he got angry but I didn't care.

"Raaaahhh!"

Everyone was caught off guard when a small boy lunged at the man and tackled him to the ground. They were even more surprised when the boy was able to steal the gun from the man and point it at him. I closed my eyes as the gun fired and a smile spread across my face against my will. Opening my eyes I saw my brother walking back towards me with a strange calmness on his face. When he got to me he dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Grabbing my pants he began bawling uncontrollably.

"This doesn't change anything! Mom and Dad are still dead!"

"Its okay Vani…its okay…"

I knelt down and embraced him, letting him cry into my shoulder. After a few minutes we heard sirens and a police care pulled up. A man with shoulder length spiky red hair got out and walked over. He talked to the people gathered then walked over to us. After asking us about what had happened he walked back to the car and talked into his radio. After a few more minutes he walked back to us and asked us to get in the police car. We obeyed him and got in, and before we knew it we were at the police station while our uncle was being contacted. We were going to live with him from now one seeing as we had no other relatives in the area.

Looking at my brother I saw the same eerie calmness from before on his face. Sighing I looked at the ground and started thinking. In the space of a single day my brother became a murderer and I became his keeper.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Different huh? **

**Please Review  
**


	2. A New School

**Hello! Here is chapter 2! Oh, I wanna say that even though the pairing of this fic is Sora/Kairi, that won't happen for a awhile. Anyways, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Sora! Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

I cracked my eyes open and stared at the ceiling. Cursing under my breath I got out from under my covers and looked at myself in the mirror. I was on the tall side and had tan skin, though it wasn't nearly as dark as my father's had been. I also had bright blue eyes and medium brown spiky hair. Oddly enough I looked almost exactly like my fraternal twin, what are the chances of that? Sighing I went to my closet and pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Quickly pulling them on I went to my dresser and grabbed my crown necklace and threw it on as I walked out the door. Yawning I walked past my twin's room and glanced in. It was sickeningly clean. Shuddering slightly I walked past it to my cousin's room and banged on the door.

"Roxas! Your dead for yelling at me!"

"It wasn't me moron!"

"What? Then weres Ven?"

"Downstairs with Dad."

I really needed to learn how to tell Roxas and Ven apart. They both had the same spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. They even had the same voice. The only way to tell them apart was that Roxas had a scar on the side of his face. Walking down the stairs I saw Ven lounging on the couch watching TV. Sneaking behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

"Now we're even."

"Come on Sora! I had to get you up, after all you and Vani can't be late for your first day at your new school. Then again, it'll probably be your last day there two. How long did it take you to get expelled from the last one? 2 or 3 weeks?"

"We lasted about a week and a half at this one."

"And that's going to stop." a voice came from behind me.

Swirling around I saw my aunt, Aqua. She had short blue hair and matching eyes with a slightly pale complexion. She was about my height and had wore a white blouse and black pants. Behind her was my Uncle, Terra. He looked a lot like my father, the only differences were his skin wasn't tan, his hair was brown instead of silver, and he had bright blue eyes like almost everyone else in my family.

"You two need to get a good education, so if you get expelled from Destiny High you'll both be in trouble. Roxas and Ven go their as well, so they should be able to help you. Now, wheres Vanitas?"

All of us looked towards the stairs when we heard a creak, but it was only Roxas. He was the Destiny High uniform, a white button up shirt with black pants and a black tie. I noticed Ven was wearing it as well.

"Your looking for Vani? I think I saw him in the backyard."

"I'll go get him." I said as I walked towards the back door.

Pushing it open I saw my twin sitting in front of a birch tree. He was wearing a mirror outfit to mine. A black T-shirt with red jeans. Walking over to him I saw him staring intently at something in his hands, and I realized it was a dragonfly. I noticed its wings were torn off so it couldn't fly away and realized what was happening. He slowly closed his hands around the insect and it tried to fly away, but was unable to. Vani kept tightening his grip, ignoring the bites he was surely getting. Habitually I closed my eyes as the crunching noise hit my ears.

"Sora! I didn't see you!"

Opening my eyes I saw him wipe his hand on the grass and walk over to me. He gave me a strangely childish smile and walked towards the door. After a moment I followed him and saw our Uncle giving him the same lecture he gave me. I saw him nod silently and I walked over. When he saw me my Uncle nodded himself.

"Seeing as its your first day I think going without uniforms is fine, but tomorrow you'll have to wear them."

I muttered a curse under my breath but nodded. He must have heard me for he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a horn. Roxas and Ven immediately jumped up and grabbed their backpacks. I took this as an opportunity to escape a scolding and grabbed my own blue backpack and Vani's red one. Throwing him his we both ran out the door after our cousins. When we caught up the four of us walked on the bus and immediately everyone became quite. Me and my twin were famous, or rather infamous, around town. Smirking I beckoned for Vani to follow me and we walked to the back of the bus. Roxas and Ven took seats next to a small group who we figured were their friends. Sitting down I noticed everyone staring at us.

"Hey Vani, isn't it rude to stare at others?"

Vani's eyes grew cold and he glared at everyone. The atmosphere instantly grew ice cold and everyone turned away. I put my hand on my brother's shoulder and he immediately smiled at me and began whistling to himself. As the ride dragged on I closed my eyes and dozed off. The next thing I knew Vani was shaking me as hard as he could. Snapping my eyes open I realized we were the only two left on the bus and I stood up and stretched. I nodded at my brother and we got off the bus. Looking around I realized this was a pretty decent school especially compared to a lot of the others we had been to.

"Um, excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be…..Sora Ichi would you?"

I turned and saw a red head standing behind me. She had shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but ask myself if everyone except Vani had blue eyes in this town when I realized this. She was also wearing a white button up blouse and black skirt that made up the female uniform of the school. All in all, she was pretty hot.

"Actually I am, and who might you be?"

"I'm Kairi, Kairi Hana. I'm supposed to escort you around the school."

"Alright, well what about Vani here?"

She turned and saw my twin and her face turned white. Of course the rumors would also be around here. I shook my head slightly at her reaction.

"Don't worry, he won't bite. I'll make sure of that."

She didn't seem to reassured by my words, but Kairi nodded anyways and we followed her to the principles office. After a brief discussion about the school rules we were given our schedules. Our Uncle had told them ahead of time that Vani tend to be unstable when I'm not around so they gave us the same classes. Looking down at what we had I started to dread the coming year. Getting expelled from every school you've been at didn't help with your education. We had:

1st Period:

History, Mr. Luxord

2nd Period:

Chemistry, Mr. Vexen

3rd Period:

Math, Mrs. Aqua

4th Period:

Lunch

5th Period:

P.E., Mr. Terra

6th Period:

English, Mr. Zexion

7th Period:

Study Hall, Mr. Xigbar

Sighing I pocketed my list and Vani mirrored me. Kairi was waiting outside for us and guided us to our class. We followed her, and after a few turns found our class. She knocked and we walked in. Same as on the bus everyone went quite when they saw us. Mr. Luxord nodded and pointed to a pair of desks near the front and we walked over to them. Sitting down I pulled the history book out of my backpack and as usual Vani copied me. We looked at the board and saw we were supposed to read chapter 2 and turned to the correct page. As I tried to read I could feel the stares and I twitched slightly. Vani must have noticed this because the next thing I knew I heard him scream and he tackled the person sitting behind me. Jumping out of my desk I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I'm alright Vani! Nothing is going to happen! I promised Dad I'd take care of you! I'm not gonna die!"

I could feel Vani struggle but he started to calm down. Ever since the incident at the park he had been like this. If I was uncomfortable in anyway he would go berserk. If I wasn't happy I would have to put on a front to keep him calm, because once when we were 10 I told him someone was bullying me and the next day Vani dragged the boy into our backyard and started beating him with a tree branch. When he was completely calm I let him go and he dropped to the ground, his face calm as still water. I grabbed his arm and helped him stand, then guided him back into his seat. I sat down myself and started reading the textbook again, but wasn't able to concentrate at all. I could feel Vani's eyes on me and so I plastered a smile on my face to keep him calm.

When the bell rang I stuffed my book in my bag and Vani did the same before following me out the door. Standing in the hall was Kairi and she weakly smiled at us. It didn't surprise me that word of Vani's outburst had spread around the school. I sighed before walking over to her, Vani dogging my every step.

"So….Chemistry next for us, you?"

"I-I have Chemistry too…"

"Alright, lets go then." I said with a smile.

As we walked through the hall I saw Roxas and waved at him. He waved back earning him stares from his friends. Turning my attention back to Kairi I noticed she was a good deals ahead of us so I picked up my pace. We eventually got to our second period and the three of us walked in. Mr. Vexen looked at us and pointed at an empty lab station. Vani and I walked towards it while Kairi walked towards a station that had a girl with long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as her. I looked towards the strange man in charge of class and saw him demonstrate how to use the equipment. I saw people looking at us and smiled at them the best I could. Luckily nothing really happened this time so we got through 2nd period with Vani going berserk. When we walked out the door Kairi told us that our Math class was down the hall, but her next class was on the other side of the school so she couldn't guide us to it. I nodded in agreement and she ran towards her class while we walked towards ours.

When we found it I took a deep breath before pushing the door open. There were already several people sitting and I cast a small smile at them. Walking towards an open seat I sat down and Vani sat next to me. After a few minutes more people filed in. Among them I noticed a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. While she wasn't on the same level Kairi was, she was still pretty attractive. She looked around the room and here eyes grew wide in horror. Confused I looked behind me and saw all the seats were taken. The only one left was the one to my left. She slowly walked towards it and sat down. She glanced at me with fear in her eyes before placing her math book on the desk like a shield.

"Attention class. I think its obvious, but we have two new students. Sora and Vanitas Ichi. I would like to point out that they are my nephews and I know about all the rumors going around about them. I assure you, they are not monsters. They're just…..different."

There was mumbling from the class but when our Aunt raised her hand they immediately quieted.

"Now then, turn to page 134 and do problems 5 to 35."

I was glad we had work for once and opened the book. Luckily it was something I could understand, so I began solving the problems the best I could. I could once again feel stares and I twitched again. As luck would have it Vani wasn't looking at me and he didn't notice. Mentally sighing I got back to work and finished with time left. Putting my book away I stared at the clock and realized that there were about 15 minutes till lunch. I watched as the hands on the clock slowly ticked, and just as the bell was going to ring the worst thing possible happened.

Someone threw a book at me.

Vani screamed so loudly no one heard the bell. My brother lunged at the person who threw the book and wrapped his hands around the boy's throat. Acting quick I jumped up and tried to pull him off, but it was no use. Panicking I looked up and saw our Aunt run up to me and she did something that impressed me. She punched Vani in the face. The shock of the blow made him let go and I pulled him away.

"Vanitas! What is wrong with you!"

"He threw a book at Sora. Sora promised he wouldn't leave me…If Sora gets hurt he might not be able to keep that promise."

"Vanitas, I know you're afraid of losing anyone else, but the way your acting is actually hurting Sora."

This seemed to shock my brother for he said nothing afterwards. He simply looked at me before grabbing his stuff and walking out. Shrugging I grabbed my own bag and followed him.

"Hey, Vani, its okay. What she said was kinda true though. Its hard on me when you do stuff like that, so please, in the future, don't freak out like that, okay?"

He stopped for a moment and nodded. Sighing I walked forwards and saw Kairi. Walking towards her she smiled at us and started walking, showing us the way to the cafeteria. Walking in she dashed away from us. I actually couldn't blame her because of everything that had happened today. Sighing I told Vani to find a seat while I got the food. While I was in line I saw him walk over to where Roxas and Ven were. They let him sit, but their friends immediately glared at my brother. Sighing I payed for the food and walked over to them.

"Hey Roxas, Ven, whats up? Why are your friends giving a death glare to my brother?"

"Dunno. Maybe if they gave him a chance they'd realize hes a good kid, but just has a lot of problems." Roxas answered me.

"What do you think Ven?"

"Same thing cuz."

"Wait…cuz? As in cousin!" One of their friend asked.

He had shoulder length silver hair and blue green eyes. He had pale skin and was rather tall, taller than me even. He was wearing the uniform with the exception he wasn't wearing the tie. There was a hateful gleam in his eyes as well.

"Yes Riku. Wasn't the same last name enough of a hint for you?" Roxas told him.

"That's right. Sora and Vani are our cousins and they've been living with us since they were 7." Ven added.

We were then introduced to their other friends. One was the same blonde haired girl who was Kairi's lab partner, it turned out her name was Namine. The next one was Hayner. He had gelled back dirty blond hair of a lighter shade then Roxas and Ven with green eyes. The last one as a chubby kind with black hair and blue eyes, his name was pence. They didn't like me or my brother, but the put up with us. To his credit Vani didn't even speak the whole time, instead focusing solely on his food. I split my attention between my food and the conversation going on.

"So Namine, has your sister gotten a boyfriend yet?" Riku asked the only girl in the group.

"No Riku, she hasn't. Are you thinking of asking her out?"

"M-maybe."

"Oh, here she comes!"

I looked up and my heart stopped for a moment. It was Kairi. Gulping I took a bite of my food and turned my gaze down.

"Oh, hey guys. Um…S-sora…..I have to show you to your next class now."

"Huh? O-oh right, your escorting me around today. Come on Vani."

I stood up and my twin copied me. We walked around the group and followed the red heard out of the building she guided us to the gym. We thanked her and she turned to run away, but I called her name before she could.

"Kairi, you know that Riku guy has a crush on you."

"H-he does?"

"Yeah. I may not really know him, but hes a friend of our cousins, so he's gotta be a good guy."

She blushed slightly at this so I guessed she had feelings for Riku as well. Inwardly sighing I submitted and turned around. Jerking my head slightly I signaled Vani to follow me in. When we walked in we saw our Uncle sitting on the bleachers waiting for the bell to ring. When he saw us he stood up and walked over.

"So, Aqua told me Vanitas here attacked someone in her class. What happened exactly?"

"I'm sorry….Sora got hurt and I lost control….I….I'll try to be better…."

"As long as you understand your mistake its alright. So, lets get started shall we? The bells gonna ring in a minute or two, so go stand over at that end of the gym."

We walked over to where he told us to go, and just as we got there the bell rang. Within seconds several others began walking in, and I recognized Roxas and Ven. I noticed that their friend Riku was with them and swore under my breath. The three of them walked over to us and Roxas patted my shoulder before they stood next to us. Our Uncle then took role and began pacing in front of us.

"Okay boys, today we're gonna have gym with the girls in a friendly game of dodge ball. I know some of you are thinking you out grew this game a long time ago, but the thing is, in my class at least, you never out grow a good game. Now the rules are simple. No head shots, if you catch the ball the thrower is out, and no head shots. That's aimed at you Riku." He said and pointed to the silver haired boy when he came to the end.

I suppressed a laugh as we all walked forwards into the center area of the gym. About a minute later the girls filed in from what I assumed was another gym next to this one. I noticed Namine and Kairi as well as the black haired girl from math. Stretching my arms I prepared myself as our Uncle placed 6 balls in the center. He stepped back and raised his hand before signaling that the game was on. I rushed forwards and grabbed two balls. I tossed one over my shoulder and saw Roxas - or was that Ven? - I couldn't tell grab it before chucking it forwards. I saw it bounce of someone and the back to our side. Following his lead I threw the ball I had at the girls, but it missed. It came to rest at the feet of the black haired girl and she picked it up. She quickly looked around and threw it as hard as she could at Riku. I almost laughed when it hit him square in the back because he was arguing with someone to give him a ball.

Turning my attention back to what was at hand I was able to dodge a ball thrown by the same black haired girl. I felt another one hit my foot from behind and scooped it up flinging it at the girls at random. I looked around and saw a ball shot randomly at the ceiling. At first it didn't concern me, but then I realized it hit a hanging light I watched as it swayed, and I saw the cord fray. In an instant the cord snapped and fell. I saw with horror it was going to land on the black haired girl so without thinking I lunged forwards, shoving her out of the way. At first no one knew what was going on and throught I was attacking her, but then they heard the crash and saw the light where the girl used to be.

"Th-thanks. M-my names X-Xion."

"Heh, I guess you already know who I am. After all, you seemed terrified of me in math."

Standing up I felt a pain in my leg and realized I must have sprained my ankle.

"Damn. Hey Vani, come help me up real quick!"

My twin heard me and ran over. He took my hand and helped me stand before supporting me and walking me over to the bleachers. Our Uncle was there and patted my shoulder, a look of prideful joy in his eyes. He nodded at me and walked to the rest of the class. He held up his hand to quite everyone.

"Well, now you all know. Sora and Vanitas are not the monsters every says. I mean, if they were would Sora have risked his life to save Xion?"

There was quiet mumbling through the class and some nodding. Our Uncle signaled for the game to continue while Vani, Xion and I sat on the bleachers. She kept her gaze on the floor, but I could see a blush on her face. Reclining I stared at the ceiling myself and closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard the bell and my eyes shot open. Sitting up I saw most of the class gone and stood up. I realized I could stand and walk though it did hurt a little. Vani was watching me but I smiled and he calmed down. The two of us got off the bleachers and I noticed Xion was still sitting there.

"Hey, Xion!"

She jerked up and saw us leaving and jolted up and down the bleachers. The three of us walked out of the gym and I looked at my schedule. I saw Kairi out the corner of my eye and waved at her. She walked over and I saw instead of fear, something else in her eyes. I gulped slightly when I realized this. She smiled slightly when she saw Xion.

"So Sora, time to escort you to English."

"Yup. Lead the way Kairi."

She giggled and turned around, walking towards our next class. Sighing I shook my head and walked forwards, following her. Vani as usual was right behind me, and Xion was lagging behind us. I figured her next class was in this direction as well, so it didn't phase me. When we got there Kairi opened the door and walked in. I wasn't expecting to have another class with her. Vani ran ahead for once and followed her in, leaving me with Xion. Rubbing the back of my head I walked forwards but stopped when I head Xion.

"Um…I wanna thank you again for earlier. A-and um….I guess I misjudged you…" She looked at the ground but I could still see the intense blush on her face. "Um….I guess what I'm trying to say is…..that I….well…." She gulped. "I….I…..I…..I l-l-l-like you!"

* * *

**Well, there you go! This is actually my longest chapter yet, and it would have been even longer if I hadn't decided to end it here.**

**Please Review.  
**


	3. A New Leaf

**Again, an unusually long chapter for me. I guess writing this story is helping me evolve my writing style, AND THATS A GOOD THING!**

**Anyways, I've seen other authors do this, so I think I'll respond to some of my reviews**

**KHGamegirl: Thanks for the compliment, and here is the update you asked for!**

**luvablenerd: Yes, Vexen was unusually nice. Also, the Terra/Aqua pairing isn't my favorite either, but I planned on Roxas and Ven being Twins, and Terra being Sora's uncle from the beginning, so this was the only way it could work.**

**Also, I am NEVER going to put up a disclaimer, because only a mentally retared gerbil would think I own Kingdom Hearts. And unlike the rest of you rabid fans I don't wish I did, cuz honestly, I would NEVER be able to come up with such a complex plot.  
**

* * *

"Um…you l-like me?"

"Y-yes….I'm sorry, I just…"

Xion seemed lost for words. I didn't know how to respond to this because it had never happened before. Rubbing the back of my head I tried to put words together, but failed miserably. I opened my mouth to say something - anything - but the door to my next class opened and Kairi stuck her head out.

"Sora you need to get in here! You'll get in trouble with Mr. Zexion!"

"Alright!" I called to her before turning back to Xion. "I'll talk to ya later."

Without waiting for her to reply I turned and dashed into my English class. I saw that everyone was already seated, and took the only available seat, which was of course next to Vani. Turning my attention to the front I saw a man with gray hair that covered one eye reading a book. I figured this had to be the teacher and couldn't help but wonder what he was reading. After a minute or two had passed the bell rang and the man put his book down.

"Alright, we're gonna get started on a small project today. I want you to pair up with someone else and take turns reading pages 124 to 127. Begin." With that said Mr. Zexion picked his book up again and resumed reading.

"Lets do this Vani."

I pulled out my book and my twin did the same. We turned to the appropriate page and began taking turns reading lines. I quickly glanced around the room and saw that Riku was also in this class, and he was paired with Kairi. I felt the slightest pain in my chest, but decided to ignore it. Turning back to Vani I saw him looking at me and realized he was waiting for me to read the next line. I smiled slightly and found the correct line.

After English was over Kairi walked over to us and waited for us to get our stuff together. When we were ready she guided us to the study hall and told us she had to go to her own final period. Nodding we turned and walked into our class. I knew study hall was a period to study instead of an actual class, but I wasn't expecting to see the teacher fast asleep while the kids already there were causing chaos. Raising an eye brow I found an empty seat and sat in it. Unfortunately there wasn't an empty seat near me, so Vani had to sit at the other end of the room. When the bell rang the teacher immediately snapped up and eyed everyone.

"Well now, as long as you don't kill each other I don't care what the hell ya do, so have fun." With that he lay back and closed his eyes again.

Sighing I decided to finish my work while I had the chance. Pulling several papers out I began working on the problems as best as I could. It didn't take long for be to give up however. About to put my book away the door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry Mr. Xigbar, I got lost again."

"Huh? Oh its just Poppet, its alright, find a seat."

Looking up I saw Xion look around before she spotted me. I noticed a blush creep on her face and she turned away. She found an extra chair in the corner and sat in it, placing her stuff on her lap. I nodded in her direction before taking another crack at my work. After a minute I groaned in defeat and rested my head on the desk. I heard a creaking and the next thing I knew Xion was standing next to me.

"Whats wrong?"

"History. I just can't get the dates right."

"Hm…..well, it just takes practice is all. Would you like me to help?"

"Sure."

For the rest of the class Xion helped me figure out my history work and in the end we wound up with 10 minutes till the bell would ring. Taking my eyes away from the text book I looked over at Vani and saw he was fast asleep. Shaking my head slightly I reclined in my chair and closed my own eyes, resting until the bell would ring. As the minutes ticked by I could tell Xion was trying to say something, but I decided to ignore it for now. Sighing I opened my eyes and after a glance at the clock stuffed my stuff into my back pack and slung it over my shoulder. I stood and walked over to Vani, and shaking his shoulder woke him up. He seemed to catch on quick and grabbed his own things, and just as he stood, the bell rang.

"Come on, we gotta find Roxas and Ven."

The two of us then ran out the door and down the hall towards the front of the school. After awhile we saw our cousins talking with their friends and turned towards them. When they saw us they waved and we slowed down to a stop in front of them. They said good bye to their friends, and they left, but not before Riku gave me another death glare. Seriously, what is that guy's problem?

"So, how are we getting home?" I asked the two blondes.

"Well, Mom usually drives us home and Dad stays behind for the Basketball team's practice."

As if on cue Aqua walked in and noticed us. Smiling slightly she walked over and rested her hand on Ven's shoulder.

"Come on you four, we gotta get home." She said .

The four of us nodded and followed her to the parking lot in front of the school and walked to her car. It wasn't much but it got us from point A to point B. After we had all pilled in Aqua got in the drivers seat and pulled out into the street. As we drove Ven started teasing Roxas about having a crush on that girl who was in their group, Namine. I didn't really pay attention, but Roxas didn't do a very good job denying the claim. I started smirking, but then remembered Xion's confession. Placing my hand on my chin I started thinking about it. Aqua must have noticed this in the rearview mirror, because the next thing I know she was talking to me.

"Whats on your mind Sora?"

"Hm? N-nothing important."

"Come on, you know you can tell us whats going on." She pressed.

"Well…its just that…..a girl named Xion told me she liked me."

There was silence for a moment until it was unceremoniously broken by Roxas wolf whistling. Ven slapped the back of his head at this and Aqua chuckled. She looked at me in the rearview mirror for a moment before returning her attention to the road.

"Isn't that the girl you saved from being crushed?"

"Yeah."

"Hm….I can't remember what its called, but there is a syndrome where a person falls in love with someone who saves them. She probably has that at the moment. It may be actual affection, or it may be a phase. I say until you know which, not to tell her if you return the feelings or not."

I nodded, after all it made sense. I closed my eyes and relaxed, tuning out the noise as we made the last leg of the way home. In the darkness of my mind I could almost head the faintest of voices, and as usual I ignored it as well. Feeling the car stop I snapped my eyes open and unbuckled before following everyone out. Stretching I walked in and ran upstairs to my room dropping off my back pack before walking back downstairs to get something to eat. I opened the fridge and didn't see anything that I wanted at the moment so I instead reached above the fridge and found the cookie jar. Taking one out I bit into it before placing the jar back and walking into the living room to see Roxas and Ven fighting over who would play the PS3 first. Shaking my head I sat down next to them and finished my cookie.

"Alright you two! No one is going to play it today, why don't you go to your friends!" Aqua yelled over the other pair of twins argument. "Oh, take Sora and Vani with you while you're at it too, they need to make some friends of their own."

"Fine…." Roxas replied in a dejected tone.

IDIDIDIDID

"So your saying you want us to let them hang out with us!" Riku yelled at our cousins.

Sighing I sat down on the front porch of Riku's house and looked over at my twin. He seemed honestly hurt, as though he was hoping he could become friends with the silver haired boy. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. I looked back at the conversation and as it turned out Riku was the only one of our cousins' group of friends that was against the idea. In the end, the majority vote won out, and Vani and I were officially a part of the group.

"So, Sora, what do you do for fun?" Namine asked me.

"Hm? Well…I dunno. I've never had any real friends since I was seven…..ever since….ever…since…"

I could feel my eyes start to water but I couldn't stop myself. For the millionth time the events of that day 9 years ago played in my head. I grabbed the sides of my skull and dropped to my knees, fighting to keep what little composure I still had.

"Ever…..since….that day….at the park…"

"Sora! Calm down!"

Roxas was kneeling in front of me with his hands on my shoulders, trying to snap me out of my daze. I barely registered him however, instead the bulk of my attention was on the movie playing through my mind. I once again saw my father's silver hair stained red a the tips and his lifeless brown eyes staring at me. I lifted my head and turned to the side and looking straight past Roxas focused on Vani. His face was completely expressionless once again and I knew he had receded into his own mind to block out the memories. Sometimes I really wished I could do that as well.

"Sora! That happened nine years ago! Sora!" Roxas yelled at me, trying to break through. "Its all in the past! Just forget all about it!"

At that something snapped in me. I stood up so suddenly Roxas fell back, and I then quickly followed up by punching him in the gut. This earned me surprised looks from Ven Namine, Hayner and Pence, but all Riku gave was a look that said I told you so.

"That's easy for you and Ven to say Roxas! It wasn't your family that was shot down in front of you! Hell, it almost WAS your family, after all Terra and Aqua decided to stay behind that ONE day and what happended? MY parents died! Hahaha, its funny how close it was to you and Ven being the damaged twins that everyone feared, and me and Vani being the ones everyone liked! Hahahaha….haha….ha…ha….." I fell back down to my knees, tears streaming out of my eyes. "Its not fair….I just….I just want to see their faces again….Mom….Dad…"

"Hey, has anyone seen Vani?" Ven asked.

IDIDIDIDID

I woke up in my bed. Sitting up I felt a massive headache and cradled my head for a few minutes before looking at the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. I guess that I must have passed out after my episode yesterday and I was brought home. Stretching I noticed the Destiny High uniform sitting in the middle of the floor and I begrudgingly changed into it. Grabbing my pack I waked down the stairs and saw Vani sleeping on the couch. Turning my attention to the kitchen I saw Roxas and Ven wolfing down cereal.

"Oh, your awake, ready for school?" Ven asked me.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Your lucky, today is a half day, so we only have our morning periods."

"Ah, okay, well, I'm not feeling hungry, so I'll just go sit outside."

I walked to the front door and sat down on the porch, waiting for the school bus. As I waited I saw several people pass by, however chose to ignore them. In the end though, there was one red head that caught my attention. Mainly because she actually walked over to me to talk.

"Sora? Are you okay? Namine told me about your outburst yesterday and….."

Right, Namine is Kairi's sister, I should've remembered that. Sighing I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Its nothing. I just…..Its hard on me to remember that day is all. And-OUCH!"

I was cut off when the front door was thrown open and it crashed into me, causing me to jump forwards into Kairi, knocking her down. Cursing I turned and saw Roxas standing there, with Ven and Vani behind him. I glared at him, and he just smiled before running past, dragging his twin with him. Vani walked over and smiled before walked to the bus. I was pretty surprised by this, after all the past nine years he had stuck to me like glue. He was starting to change for the better.

"Sorry bout that Kairi, lets just get to school."

I rested my hand on her shoulder while I was talking to her, and the next thing I knew for the second time in minutes there was a splitting pain in the back of my head. Whipping around I saw Riku holding a rock in his free hand.

"Don't touch her." He threatened me.

"What is your problem! I was just talking to her!"

Angry I stormed away to the school bus, and sat down in the first available seat. I didn't notice someone else next to me until I heard a scared yelp. Turning to look I saw I was sitting next to a girl with medium length dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was rather good looking as well, and I almost had to tear my eyes away from her. I could tell she was afraid of me, so I closed my eyes and ignored her. Turns out this was the wrong move. For the third time something hit the back of my head.

"Goddammit! What is with people and hitting the back of my head!" I yelled.

"Get away from Aerith."

Turning I saw a girl with long dark brown, almost black, hair and rust colored eyes. She wore the standard uniform, but accented her rather large assets by unbuttoning the top two buttons. However at the moment I didn't have the luxury of examining said assets because she was giving me such a fierce glare I couldn't focus on anything.

"I wasn't doing anything. All I did was sit down and then you hit me!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah right. I know you, your Sora Ichi, one of the two 'Demon Twins'. Like hell you weren't planning to do something."

"'Demon Twins'? When did we earn that nickname? Anyways, I wasn't going to do anything, this just happened to be the first seat I found, and I sat in it. Deal with it."

"Oh, I will."

Without warning the girl grabbed by collar and lifted me into the air. I was so stunned that I couldn't react. She somehow spun me around in the bus and threw me into the floor. I was surprised the bus driver didn't find this strange or try to stop it actually. The girl raised her fist to punch me, but Xion jumped out of a seat behind me and blocked her.

"Tifa, calm down! He wasn't going to do anything!"

Maybe it wasn't so bad having Xion like him if she vouched for me in situations like this.

"What makes you say that Zion." Tifa replied, intentionally mispronouncing Xion's name.

"Yesterday he saved me from being crushed by falling light, ask anyone in my P.E. class."

Tifa glared at the black haired girl before sighing and sitting down next to Aerith.

"Hey! I was sitting there!"

"Was being the keyword, now get out of my sight."

Giving up I saw Vani in the very back with a strained look on his face. He must have been forcing himself to stay put instead of attacking Tifa. I had to give it to him, he was seriously trying to keep our promise to Aqua. Walking over to him I sat down and stared at the roof of the bus waiting to get to school. Closing my eyes I again heard a voice that was just lound enough to make itself know, but too quite to actually understand. Ignoring it I felt myself drift off to sleep once again.

"Sora, wake up."

Opening my eyes I saw Xion in front of me with a smile on her face. Smiling back groggily I stood up and grabbed my back pack. The two of us walked off the bus and saw the rest of my family waiting for us. With them were Roxas and Ven's friends plus Kairi. In fact, the red head was standing rather close to Riku, so I assumed they were together, I guess that's why Riku flipped at me being close to her. I pulled out my schedule to reconfirm my morning classes and began my trek to History with Vani in tow. When we got there I opened the door and we walked in, taking the two seats in the far back this time. When the bell rang the rest of the class filed in and took their own seats as Mr. Luxord began the lesson. To be honest, I toned him out completely.

When the bell rang me and my twin navigated to our chemistry class and met up with Kairi and Namine on the way. We took our lab stations and waited for the class to begin. When it did Mr. Vexen told us that our first lab was going to be something he called 'Science doesn't suck'. I raised an eyebrow at the name. I figured it was going to be a pun on what we were doing, and visualized a vacuum. Instead, our teacher pulled out a couple candles, a dish of water with a candle stand on it, a lighter, and a large beaker. Placing the candle in the holder he lit it and covered it with the beaker. After a few seconds the flame went out and the water level in the beaker raised significantly.

"Now, I want you to write on a slip of paper why you think the water rose. If anyone gets it right they will not have to do the lab."

Scratching my head I decided to write the word vacuum and hope it was right. After a few minutes Mr. Vexen collected the papers and looked at them.

"Hm….well, the closest we got was vacuum, only all of you said it." He announced with an air of disappointment. "Guess we're gonna do this after all. The supplies are in the drawers under you stations, so begin the experiment, set it up as I did and try to figure it out. Begin."

The rest of the period Vani and I tested the experiment and came up with nothing. When the bell finally rang I eagerly dropped the experiment, and Vani and I ran out of the room. Next was Math, then after lunch we could go home. Finding our Aunt's class we walked in and we sat in the same seats as before. Xion walked in as well and sat next to me, giving me a large smile. When I returned it she blushed madly and turned away. I couldn't understand girls at all.

"Alright, this is the last school period of the day, but I don't want slacking! Turn to page 135 and do problems 1 to 31 Odd, begin." Aqua called out.

Opening my book I found the correct page and began working on the equations. God I did not like math. Too many numbers. I was able to get the first half of the required problems before the bell rang. Sighing I packed my bag and walked out of the room with Vani and Xion. The three of us found the cafeteria and got in line. We each chose our preferred food: I took a pizza slice and a small salad; Vani took a bowl of chili and a roll of bread; and Xion took a burger and some french fries. Paying we walked to a vending machine and got sodas, Dr. Pepper for me, Pepsi for Vani, and Sprite for Xion. I then scanned the room and found the table Roxas and Ven were at and we walked over to it, sitting down.

"So, whats up cuz?" I said asking Roxas.

"Well, Roxas won't shut up about his friend Axel coming back later today. His dad is a cop for whatever reason he had to be relocated to a nearby town a few years back. The two of em are coming back today, and Roxas is to hyper to do anything." Ven answered in place of his brother.

"Hm…..whats he look like?" I asked curiously after taking a bit of my pizza.

"He looks a lot like his dad. They both have spiky red hair and green eyes. Only difference is Axel wears has these weird green tattoos under his eyes that look like tear drops." Roxas explained. "Hey! That's him!"

I turned to see and dropped my food. He looked exactly like the police officer who came to the park nine years ago. Well, Ven did say his dad was a cop, and Roxas said they were all but identical. Roxas waved at the man before jumping up and running over to him. Picking up my Pizza I bit into it but was pushed from behind. Turning around I saw a guy with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Behind him were the two girls from the bus, Tifa and Aerith.

"So, I heard you terrorized my girlfriend and her friend on the bus."

"Dammit! All I did was sit down! That bitch jumped to conclusions and attacked me!"

"Don't you dare call Tifa a bitch!"

"I call em as I see em."

"That's it, your dead."

The man pulled back his arm and swung forward, connecting with my face and throwing me into Riku who happened to be across from me on the table. The silver haired boy pushed me off of him before glaring at first me, then the blonde man.

"Sora, I don't like you much, but I hate Strife even more, so how bout we call a truce and kick his ass?"

"Fine by me, lets do this."

* * *

**Evil cliffhanger! I actually didn't want to end it on this note, but I'm not really good at fight scenes and if I didn't stop here who knows where I would have stopped.**

**Also, anyone who can figure out what made the water rise in the science project gets a shout out.  
**

**Please Review.  
**


	4. HOLY CRAP WTF THIS IS POPULAR?

Damn, I had such a massive bout of writer's block I kinda gave this site the cold shoulder, and didn't realize how many hits this story was getting. Don't worry though, I'm back (mostly, it takes me forever to get over writer's block) and will start the next chapter ASAP.


	5. This is your friendly 4th Wall Break

This is aimed at anyone who wants Inner Demons to continue. I apologize for the long wait, however I think I've finally got my writer's block under control. I've lost interest in the plot I'd planned out however, so am going to start over from the beginning with a rewrite. All I need is some feedback as to how wanted this would be to know how quickly I'd need to write.


	6. Teaser

**Okay, I've been working on the rewrite of this story, and here is a small teaser taken straight from the beginning of chapter one. Please note that I have completely redone the story, Vanitas will play an entirely different role, and there will be various supernatural elements. But I digress, once you've read this give me a bit of feed back if you would.**

* * *

Hell had broken loose. That was the only way I could describe what had happened. One moment I had been spending a peaceful afternoon with my family at the park, the next a crazed gunman was shooting everyone down. As I was only 5 at the time I couldn't fully understand what was going on around me, however I knew that the red spot forming on my mother's breast was bad. I remembered crying, I remembered begging her not to go, and I remember my father grabbing and dragging me along as he tried to run.

"It'll be alright, we'll get out of here!" He yelled at me. "And when we do, I'll-"

My father's final words were swallowed in the same darkness that had taken my mother as I noticed a hole in his head.

I snapped awake from my nightmare. It always happened, I would drift into the past when I was in that half sleep before sleep. Blinking myself fully awake I glanced around my crowded room. It was small, and littered with crap I didn't need anymore, like clothes that stopped fitting me while I was still in middle school. Standing up I staggered over to the dresser and looked at my spikey brown hair and bright blue eyes. With my mild tan, I was probably the perfect boyfriend (physically at least) for some girls, but none of the ones in this town would ever consider me since the incident. Sighing I put on my school's uniform (a white button up shirt with black slacks and a colored armband showing your grade mine was Red because I'm a Junior) and sneakers and went downstairs.


	7. Teaser 2

**Its taking me longer to write this than I thought, so I figured I'd give another teaser. This one introduces the supernatural part I was mentioning before. I'd like as much feedback as possible.**

* * *

Hell had broken loose. That was the only way I could describe what had happened. One moment I had been spending a peaceful afternoon with my family at the park, the next a crazed gunman was shooting everyone down. As I was only 5 at the time I couldn't fully understand what was going on around me, however I knew that the red spot forming on my mother's breast was bad. I remembered crying, I remembered begging her not to go, and I remember my father grabbing and dragging me along as he tried to run.

"It'll be alright, we'll get out of here!" He yelled at me. "And when we do, I'll-"

My father's final words were swallowed in the same darkness that had taken my mother as I noticed a hole in his head.

I snapped awake from my nightmare. It always happened, I would drift into the past when I was in that half sleep before sleep. Blinking myself fully awake I glanced around my crowded room. It was small, and littered with crap I didn't need anymore, like clothes that stopped fitting me while I was still in middle school. Standing up I staggered over to the dresser and looked at my spikey brown hair and bright blue eyes. With my mild tan, I was probably the perfect boyfriend (physically at least) for some girls, but none of the ones in this town would ever consider me since the incident. Sighing I put on my school's uniform (a white button up shirt with black slacks and a colored armband showing your grade, mine was red because I'm a Junior), grabbed my bag and my sneakers and went downstairs.

I saw my adoptive brother eating in the kitchen. He wasn't paying attention, so I was able to slip past him and out the door. Sighing I started walking to school, letting my mind wander. As I neared the school I had to make a choice, cut through the park or walk around it and risk being late to class. Deciding I couldn't afford to be late to English again, I cut through the park, and somehow found myself in front of the crater. Shuddering I looked at it, and couldn't help asking myself why they hadn't done anything about it. As I walked past it I felt a slight buzzing in the air, and knew it was because of something supernatural.

Oh, right, before you call me crazy, I should explain a little. I live on a small group of islands that are legally part of America, but with an incredibly diverse cultural background (mainly asian) known as the Destiny Islands. For as long as the history of the island was recorded, there have been reports off the supernatural, which eventually led to several world powers investigating, and discovering that the islands were coated in an energy "awoke" the people who lived here (though not everyone, only around 15% of the population is able to "wake"). When someone is "awakened" they gain supernatural powers.

Now, where was I again? Oh yeah, the crater. Apparently I made it that fateful day. I was told that in my sadness I was forced "awake" and the area around me blew up. That would be the incident, and why no one likes me. They're afraid. You see, most people get cut and dry powers from "waking" up, like telekineses, or spirit channeling. Me? I got _Purity_. Yeah, I don't know either. The way it was explained to me is I can become either Pure Light, or Pure Dark. To be honest, I'm not sure what it means, or which I'd prefer to have.

I forced myself to keep walking, and found myself in front of my school, _Destiny School of the Gifted_. A place for kids who have been "awakened" to go school and learn their powers. Sighing I walked in and lowered my head, hoping the Populars would ignore me. No such luck. Immediately the due of misery dropped upon me, Kairi and Namine. I don't know what their problem is, I remember being friends with the two of them, but the day after the incident, they both hated my guts and wanted me dead.

"Look it, little Sora finally made it on time" Kairi jeered. It really bugged me that she was on me, because I remember we were the best of friends.

"Yeah..." Namine replied back. She wasn't as bad, she simply got dragged around. I had the feeling if Kairi wasn't out for blood, she'd either stay away, or still be my friend.

I head laughs from the rest of the people in the hall and lowered my head slightly as I plowed forwards. Bad idea. Because I wasn't looking where I was going, I plowed head first into the last person I wanted to run into. Riku. A Senior. I was dead. Slowly raising my gaze I saw him glaring at me, and his arm twitched. I knew what that meant. He wanted to hit me, but was restraining himself to keep his image. Gulping I took a step back and laughed nervously.

"H-hey Riku"

"You're lucky I'm busy right now." He muttered as he stalked past me.

Breathing a sigh of relief I ran to the bathroom to rinse my face and calm down. When I got there I looked in the mirror and could have sworn my eyes briefly turned a bright yellow. Blinking I looked again and they were their normal blue.


End file.
